


pumpkin spice breve

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Series: The Great Collection [15]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cobra drinks some nasty ass coffee, Friendship, Gen, Pumpkin Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: Cobra drinks some really nasty coffee and Bixlow is utterly repulsed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “who the hell drinks coffee with a straw” for some sassy BixCo brotp~ A request from tumblr

Bixlow finished placing his order, flashed a brilliant smile at the unimpressed barista ( _her name tag read Minerva_ ), and headed back to his seat to wait for his project partner. 

How the two had ever gotten paired up was beyond him, especially after the… _incident_ at the beginning of the year. Still, Erik was supposed to be a brilliant chemist and boy did Bixlow need all the help he could get. He squinted at the project paper, attempting to decipher the mad scribbling of their professor. 

Yes, their insane nutrition professor Mest Gryder didn’t type out his handouts. He wrote a copy then photocopied that. His poor TA went around in a constant puddle of despair   and tears from his eccentric behavior. For what had to be the hundredth time that day, Bixlow cursed Evergreen to the moon and back. Of all the days she had to accidentally drop his contacts in the toilet, it _had_ to be today. His glasses…were AWOL. And thus his eyesight suffered.

Hearing his name being hollered by the excitable blonde behind the counter, Bix heaved himself upward to go claim his mocha. He eyed the kid as he accepted his drink and returned to his table. _Maybe he should lay off the caffeine_. 

“Oi! Feder!” Bixlow turned in his seat. Approaching him was the grumpy chemistry major holding his own drink in a death grip. Behind his glasses, his single eye was exhausted. Erik slid into the seat across from Bixlow and dropped his backpack on the floor with a low groan.

“Hey what’s up…what are you drinking. Who the hell drinks coffee with a straw.” 

Erik glared out of his one eye ( _the rumors about how he lost the other one abounded_ ) and set his drink down on the table. Almost prissily, he growled around the straw. “ _I_ drink coffee with a straw, dumbass.” 

Gaping, Bixlow leaned over to stare at Erik’s drink, ignoring his possessive snarl. “What even is that?”

With an obnoxious slurp, Erik answered. “An iced pumpkin spice breve with extra cream, whip cream, and chocolate sprinkles,” he rattled off from obvious memory. Bixlow gagged. 

“That sounds horrible.” 

Erik shrugged, pulling out his books. “Minerva suggested it to me as a joke once and now I can’t get enough of them. It took some getting used to all the sugar but it actually helps me stay awake.”

Utterly repulsed, Bixlow pulled his books out and tried to ignore the girlie drink sitting across from him. “Let’s just…work on this then…” He didn’t need to smell that drink any longer than he had to.


End file.
